


Morning Exercise

by fairiel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader stumbles upon shirtless Loki doing yoga. Very sweet and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Exercise

It’s early morning and I can’t sleep anymore. I’ve tried to go back to sleep but ended up tossing and turning in the bed, so I’ve decided to get up and go to the gym instead. I need to work on my archery skills and starting early is never a bad thing. As I walk across the long corridors, I can see the first rays of sunlight bathing the Golden Palace with their soft pink light. I cross my arms on my chest, shivering a little with the cold of dawn, goosebumps all over my bare arms. I should have dressed more warmly, I reflect, but I didn’t take the time to change from my night’s clothes, a light silk dress, so short it stops only at mid-thigh. But there’s hardly anybody at this early hour, so I didn’t see the need for changing. It’s too late now…

I cross the gardens and arrive at the gym. I push the door open and make my way to the archery station which is on the far side of the several training rooms. I open door after door, and all the rooms are empty. All except one. As I enter the last one before the archery training room, I find that I’m not the only one who couldn’t sleep anymore and chose to train instead. Loki stands there, in black silken pants, barefoot and shirtless, doing a series of odd stretches, his wintery white skin gleaming in the pale dawn shining from the windows, his long black hair tied in a ponytail low on his nape. First, his hands reach high up in the air, then he bends down slowly to touch the floor with his fingers, his lean muscles taut. From where I stand, I have a perfect view on his round butt all tight and tense from the effort and my mouth gapes at how beautiful he is. I’ve never seen him without his clothes  and his body is so perfectly lithe and supple I suddenly feel an urge to touch him, to feel his smooth skin under my fingers, to run my hands in his silky hair… The goosebumps on my flesh are no longer caused by the cold, I know, and I shiver again at the thought of his body pressed against mine, with just my light night-dress preventing our skins from touching each other. 

He continues his stretches, unaware he’s being watched, his hands reaching once more high up above his head, his left leg going up and his foot finally resting on his thigh. I wonder at how perfectly balanced he is. All his moves seem effortless, yet I know it must have taken him a long time before being able to master them. His breathing is controlled and I can hear him inhale and exhale in a steady rhythm. My smile widens as an idea strikes my mind. I take a few steps towards him, careful to stay behind him so that he doesn’t see me and I dart my hands towards his sides, running my fingers all over him, tickling him. I can’t help but laugh as he startles, his body tightening and losing balance. He swiftly turns around and as he finally sees me, he smiles in relief.

« Oh, it’s you! What are you doing here? »

« Couldn’t sleep » I explain, between fits of laughter that shake my body.

« Well, you’re not the only one… «  he says, resuming his pose.

I don’t let him, tickling him again at the waist this time. He startles again as my fingers tweak and twist his skin.

« Stop that, will you? » 

His laughing eyes betray the annoyed tone of his voice.

« What’s that you’re doing, anyway? » I ask, still laughing hard.

« It’s called yoga. It’s from Midgard. »

« Midgard, huh? I thought you despised everything from Midgard. »

« It’s very relaxing. You should try it some day. »

I continue tickling him and he bursts out laughing too, throwing his head back as he does so.

« You want to play? How about that? » he says, seizing my waist and pulling me close to him.

It’s the first time he takes me in his arms and I lose balance, falling on his chest,  breathing faster. His body is indeed smooth and warm and as he leans down on me, his face so close to me that I can feel his hot breath on my cheek, I wriggle free from his embrace and start running, winking at him to come and get me. He  sprints after me and I swiftly dodge his first attempt to catch me, turning my head, laughing, waving my hands at him in triumph.

« Since when do you run so fast? »

« Since I’ve been training with the Lady Sif » I answer, not even out of breath.

He accelerates and tackles me on the floor, his body crashing down on mine as I hit the ground with a cry of pain.

« Ouch! »

« Sorry » he says « But you started it. »

I try to free myself and crawl under him, but his hold on me is too tight and I can only turn to face him, my chest heaving onto his, only too aware that there is only the tiniest piece of fabric separating our naked skins.

« So, what do I get for catching you? » he says, mischief in his eyes.

I want him so much at that moment that I can’t help but blush very hard. He leans into me and I can feel the whole length of his body presses against me, pinning me down on the floor. His hands are holding my arms down and I stop resisting, staring at his emerald eyes, knowing that my desire must be written all over my face. I bite my lips as heat starts building up between my thighs and take a deep breath before answering him.

« Whatever you want, my Prince… »

He bends down and plants a tiny kiss on my nose. I sigh and he plants another tiny kiss on my left cheek. He then proceeds to kiss me all over the face, my cheeks, my eyes, my temples, my forehead, my chin, my lips… My lips! His kisses are so light I can barely feel them. But the heat suffuses me nevertheless. Oh, make him kiss my lips again, I silently beg, and his mouth, his perfectly shaped lips meet mine again, this time harder and he starts kissing me, really kissing me, his lips sucking at mine, his tongue gently probing and as he deepens the kiss and our saliva mingle, I free my arms from his hands and snake them around his nape, untying his hair and stroking the silky smoothness of it, tangling my fingers in it, moaning my pleasure into his mouth. Nothing exists anymore but his lips kissing me, his tongue in my mouth and his hair in my fingers. He tastes like honey, sweet and strong at the same time, and I lose all track of time.


End file.
